Not When But If
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Once again in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Hermione are found together. When Ron and Ginny spy on them the tables are soon turned on the Weasleys.


**My 3rd One-Shot in the series of One-Shots I'm doing to keep you, my minions, appeased. Who said I was an unfair ruler? You did? Exterminate him! Right well now that that's sorted, enjoy! This is a Harry/Hermione one-shot.**

Not When But If

Harry sat in front of the fire watching both the fire and the person sitting next to him who by now had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She was smiling slightly and was obviously enjoying whatever dream she was having by Harry's observation. He loved how she always ended up falling asleep on his shoulder after she had finished doing whatever work she had to do. Ron came through and saw the back of his friend's head resting on his other friend's shoulder and shook his head whilst sniggering quietly to himself. Harry turned his head to see his best friend standing there with that grin on his face, Harry pointed up to the Dormitory and Ron nodded in reply. He gathered Hermione's things and put them into her bag and walked to the stairs where he called his sister who came down muttering about idiotic sleep-depriving brothers.

"Lemme guess? She's asleep on his shoulder isn't she?" Ginny asked.

"It's written into her brain now. Wake up and breakfast, lessons and then work and then fall asleep on Harry's shoulder." Ron replied laughing.

Ginny and Ron leaned over and saw that Harry was still looking into the fire while Hermione slept and they both sniggered at their best friends.

"Well one thing's for sure Ron!" Laughed Ginny.

"And what would that be Gin?" Asked Ron.

"We'll be God parents within the next few years!" Ginny whispered and then laughed even harder.

"I say when they come and they will, we all know it, we corrupt the young Potter children and bring them to the Weasley side!" Ron said.

"It is of course..." Ginny began.

"For the Greater Good!" Ron ended.

"What's for the Greater Good?" Came the voice of Hermione sounding very sleepy.

"Um uh nothing Hermione!" Stammered Ginny.

Harry appeared at Hermione's side and whispered something into her ear. An evil looking smirk appeared on Hermione's face.

"Let's get one thing straight. If anyone's doing the corrupting, it's gonna be Mr Potter and I and as for Godparents...well I guess I don't ever have to ask do I?" Hermione said with her bright smile replacing the smirk.

Ginny bounced around smiling as brightly as she could, the thoughts of her future God children firmly stuck in her mind.

Ron however had only raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione and then her stomach.

"You're not now are you?" He asked.

"Not what Ron?" Hermione asked in reply very confused.

"Not...you know..." He stammered.

"No Ronald I don't know." Hermione said now a little irritated.

"He means pregnant darling." Harry said from the floor. He had fallen along with Ginny laughing at Ron's question.

"Ronald Weasley! I ought to hex you! No I am not pregnant. Let me tell you I am no Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione said now angry, her eyes narrowed and by some instinct had moved her hand towards her wand holster.

Ron held his hands up in surrender making his sister and best friend laugh even harder, if that was somehow possible.

"Mione don't hex him. If you do...Ginny will lose her target practise for Bat Bogeys. Not that she needs it of course but you can never be too sure!" Harry said now holding Hermione's wand hand in his own.

This immediately calmed her down and stepped forward threateningly towards Ron who squealed in fear and ran up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory.

"If we do have children Harry you know they're going to be quarter magical." Said Hermione, her voice now losing its humorous tone from before.

Harry could hear the shaking in his girlfriend's voice and put his hands on her cheeks and he kissed her forehead.

"So what? They'd still have your mind and they'd thrash everybody else in their classes! Hermione any child I have with you I will love just as much as I love you."

Hermione instantly cheered up and flashed a bright smile Harry's way.

"Oh and sweetheart it's not a case of IF we have children, it's a case of WHEN we have children. I plan on starting on our wedding night."

Hermione then very quickly turned a deep red and smiled despite Harry's claim.

"Mister Potter you are under the impression that I am waiting before we get married."

Harry froze in his place and stammered in coherently.

"Hermione I think you broke him." Ginny said now once again on the floor laughing.

"Oh Ginny darling...I did that in fourth year. It was only a case of just reminding him that he's mine."

Hermione ended up half-dragging Harry to his bed, thankfully everyone else was asleep. Hermione smiled sadly, she knew Harry still had his nightmares even though he hid them from her, very badly. But as they found out a while ago, Harry slept peacefully all through the night if Hermione was with him. Nothing would happen except for Harry holding her which she only admitted to Ginny that she loved it more than anything except Harry himself though.

**Next One-Shot is: Harry/Ginny**

**For those wondering hopelessly about A March To War... it will be released Friday the Fourth of October.**

**Farewell Minions**


End file.
